


Bodega

by drarryangels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, First Meetings, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels
Summary: Draco and Harry meet under a bodega. Wait- what's a bodega?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Bodega

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not super crazy about this one, but I didn't want to fuss over it anymore, so I thought I'd throw it out into the world.

Harry runs under the canopy, holding his jacket over his head, and keeping his head turned down from the rain. Harry nods to a man standing under the canopy, and the man nods back in mutual suffering. 

Harry hates the rain. Always has. He can’t remember a day in his life, even when he was young and he had people to protect him from the storms. His mum used to hold him close to her chest and dance him around the kitchen, humming, when the storms came and thunder racketed through the house. Harry doesn’t need protecting from storms anymore. He still misses his mum and dad.

The man standing next to him taps away viciously on the screen of his phone. Harry stares out at the people running past with umbrellas and coats over their heads, and tries not to feel awkward standing silently next to this man who is clearly sheltering from the rain as well. 

“Hullo,” Harry says finally. He grins widely at the man as a friendly gesture. 

The man looks up sharply and checks to see if Harry is speaking to him. “Hello?”

“Sheltering from the rain?” Harry gestures vaguely out at the pounding sleets of rain. 

The man tilts his head to the side a little. “Yes. I didn’t want to ruin my new shoes.” 

Harry glances down at the man’s feet to see the shined toes of leather shoes. Harry doesn’t know what brand they are, though he feels that the man expects him to. Harry tries to nod in understanding. 

The man smiles, seeing straight through Harry’s vacant expression. He waves his hand in indifference. “Thank the holy mother that this bodega was here,” he says. 

“Bodega?”

“Yes,” the man says, lifting his nose into the air. “This wonderful canopy you’re standing under?”

 _Ah_ , Harry thinks, _so he’s a posh git_. Harry doesn’t mind posh gits. He went to boarding school with them for years, getting pushed around for being an orphan with gay godparents. Harry never minded it much. He had good friends, and a wonderful family. And besides, not all posh gits are particularly horrible. He might as well give this one a chance. 

Harry shrugs, keeping his smile on. “Never knew it was called a bodega.”

The man smirks. “Most people don’t.”

Harry thinks this posh git might be one of the good ones. 

He holds his hand out. “Harry Potter.”

The man looks him up and down, realization dawning on his face. “Draco Malfoy,” he says, and shakes Harry’s hand. “You’re the Potter boy.”

Harry raises his eyebrows. 

Draco Malfoy’s pale face goes bright red. “My apologies, I don’t know why I-”

“It’s alright,” Harry says. He looks back out into the rain. “I am the Potter kid, I suppose. My parents died in the war.”

Draco Malfoy shakes his head, eyes wide. “Your parents were war heroes.”

Harry looks down at his sneakers. “I suppose so.”

“Sorry,” Draco Malfoy says. “It’s only, I’ve looked up to them my whole life.” There’s a silence where only the rain and hassled sounds of people running by can be heard between the two of them. “I joined the military because of the sacrifices your parents made, actually.”

Harry’s head snaps to the side to face Draco. “What?”

Draco Malfoy smirks again, but smaller this time. “Yes. I grew up in a rather conservative household, but my aunt mostly raised me. My parents were too busy being business people to raise a son. My aunt knew your parents, I believe. She spoke of them often, and highly.” Draco Malfoy shrugs. (Harry didn’t think posh gits were the type to shrug). “It’s what inspired me to fight in the war against race supremacy.”

Harry gives Draco Malfoy a long look. He’s wearing all black, tailored trousers, a nicely fitting blazer, his hair swooped back neatly away from his face looking untouched by the rain. As far as Harry can see, he is the epitome of what a posh git should look like. And he has the speech mannerisms of one too, but the words he’s saying don’t quite match up with the posh boys Harry went to school with, who spouted exactly what Draco says he’s against: race supremacy, bloodlines, purity. 

Objectively, Draco Malfoy is rather handsome. 

“Who is your aunt?” Harry asks. 

“Andromeda Tonks. Maiden name Black.”

It clicks in Harry’s mind. “Ah. Your aunt is my godfather’s cousin.”

Draco snaps his fingers. “Right! Your godfather is Sirius Black. He’s married to Remus Lupin, isn’t he?”

“Yes.” Harry nods. 

Draco turns to look out from under the bodega, where the rain is no longer pounding into the pavement, but coming down in steady sheets. “I can’t believe I never made that connection,” Draco says wonderingly. “I mean, I’m sure I knew about it, but I never really _thought_ about it.”

“Yes, well, Sirius ran away from home at sixteen, and was promptly disowned, so that could be why the name didn’t pop up immediately,” Harry says. He knows about Sirius’ family, and their positions on race supremacy. Sirius has told him plentiful stories about it, and what it was like for him to grow up in as a child. 

Draco shakes his head thoughtfully. “No, I’ve heard about him. Andromeda isn’t into all of that supremacy bullshit." Harry startles at the swear, but Draco doesn't notice. "But after she married Ted, she sort of cut herself off from the family. I don’t think she talks to any of the Blacks anymore, even the good ones.”

Harry laughs a little. “Sirius does the same. Avoids interacting with them at all costs.”

“I don’t blame him.” Draco snorts. “I would do the same.”

“Yeah,” Harry says, quieter. “Funny coincidence, running into each other here.”

Draco rocks back and forth on his heels. “Truly.”

Quiet again. The streets are mostly empty by now, passerby standing under other bodegas or in the doorways of shops while they wait for the rain to pass. No one else joins Harry and Draco under the bodega they’re standing under. 

The rain begins to drizzle. 

“So-” Harry says, at the same time that Draco begins with, “Would you-”

They laugh awkwardly, and gesture to each other. 

“You start,” Harry says. 

Draco turns red again, and Harry marvels at how easy it is to see the color on his skin. Draco says, “No, no. You first.”

Harry runs his fingers back though his hair and smiles sheepishly. “I actually don’t have much to say. I was just trying to think of a reason to stay here and keep talking to you.”

Draco ducks his chin into his collar. “Oh. I was going to ask you to lunch.”

“Really?”

“Only if you want.”

Harry nods. “Yes. I really do want.”

Draco smiles, and Harry smiles back. They go to lunch. 


End file.
